ATRACCIÓN DESENFRENADA
by sandra32321
Summary: Te obsesionas con el chico más caliente del colegio, ese que nunca te ha mirado una vez siquiera, ¿qué hacer cuando él te presta atención? ¿qué hacer cuando despiertas una noche y él te tiene amarrada y amordazada en la cama?...simplemente disfrutar.
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**ATRACCIÓN DESENFRENADA**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**Nombre del Fic: **Atracción desenfrenada

**Nombre del Autor: **sandra32321

**Rate :** M

**Summary: **Te obsesionas con el chico más caliente del colegio, ese que nunca te ha mirado una vez siquiera, ¿qué hacer cuando él te presta atención? ¿qué hacer cuando despiertas una noche y él te tiene amarrada y amordazada en la cama?...simplemente disfrutar.

**Número de Palabras: **4612

**Advertencias: **Si eres menor de edad, no te gustan las historias "M" con lenguaje fuerte, por favor no leas. Lemmon / sexo explícito escrito. Vocabulario vulgar. En advertencia no hay engaño.

**Tipo de Edward: **Domward

**ATRACCIÓN DESENFRENADA**

Si tuviera que elegir entre lo más delicioso de este mundo, eso sería Edward Masen, era simplemente perfecto, piel blanca, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello sexy y con ese color tan peculiar entre marrón y rojizo, pestañas malditamente largas y curvadas, nariz recta y con una pequeña torcedura en el puente que le daba más carácter, pómulos bien definidos, mandíbula cuadrada y esa boca, Dios esa boca era una perdición a los sentidos. Su cuerpo, eso si era de otro mundo, el tipo era todo un Dios del Olimpo, 1,87 aproximadamente de estatura, delgado pero musculoso, en ese sentido estaba tal como me gustan, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para voltear a verlo, piernas largas y musculosas, se adivinaban en esos jeans viejos y desgastados que usaba, su torso impecable que se marcaba en esas poleras y camisetas que usaba y el culo, eso era una jodida obra de arte, me daban ganas de apretarlo entre mis manos, Dios, ya estaba irremediablemente mojada pensando en él.

Definición de Edward Masen: músculos, tatuajes y folladas calientes (creo), aunque nunca se le ha conocido novia, pareja o algo por el estilo.

El problema con ese dios del olimpo era que bajo toda esa hermosura iba siempre acompañada de una gélida reserva y una indiferencia que acababa por enervar a todos o casi todos. Su núcleo de amigos era muy escaso y al resto si es que los miraba lo hacía como si fueran cucarachas, yo estaba en el grupo que ni siquiera para cucaracha me alcanzaba, era totalmente invisible para ese chico que me hacía soñar despierta con pollas duras, embistes profundos y orgasmos que te hacían descender hasta el infierno.

En la preparatoria todas las chicas estaban loquitas por Edward, pero él detestaba todo tipo de acercamientos, las chicas lo buscaban, lo seguían, trataban de llamar su atención y él les dedicaba una mirada que hacía congelar el mismísimo trasero de Satán.

En los tres años que llevo en la preparatoria jamás me ha dirigido una sola mirada y lo encuentro tan mezquino ¿qué mierda le cuesta mirarme?, soy linda, simpática, no soy de esas acosadoras de mierda y cada vez me tiene más caliente, es tan injusto.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 17 años y ahora mismo tengo un orgasmo mental viendo cómo Masen entra en la sala de clases, Dios, hoy estaba más sexy que nunca, camiseta azul sin magas, chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones jeans rotos en la rodilla, esas botas tipo militar y lo más excitante para mi esos tirantes negros que se ajustaban a su torso, me encantan los tirantes y Edward los llevaba muy sensualmente, pasé disimuladamente la mano por la comisura de mis labios, no vaya a ser que estoy babeando, eso sería tan humillante, aunque él no me vería, nunca lo hace.

Las clases de biología eran una tortura placentera para mi, ya que la compartíamos y aunque se sentaba al fondo de la sala y nunca habíamos hablado siquiera, con mucha frecuencia y disimuladamente volteaba a verlo a través de la cortina que creaba con mi cabello.

Mis amigas reían cuando les contaba lo que me hacía sentir y las cosas que me imaginaba que podríamos hacer los dos, es que les tenía una confianza ciega y sabían que estaba casi obsesionada con él.

Al comenzar la clase el profesor dijo que este año tendríamos que trabajar en pareja, todos estaban contentos porque pensaban que podían escoger, pero no, el profesor ya tenía escogida las parejas según pensaba él era lo mejor, hice una mueca, ya que en esta clase me sentaba con mi mejor amiga Alice. A ella la mandaron a trabajar con el pesado de Mike Newton, me reí a carcajadas por su mala suerte, ya que el tipo era un verdadero plomo, siempre me molestaba para que saliéramos y no entendía que no me interesaba.

Alice me miró queriéndome matar, pero pronto obtuvo venganza cuando el profesor me nombró y a continuación nombró a Masen, ¡carajo!, tendría que trabajar con él, estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez entusiasmada, por primera vez tendría la excusa perfecta para poder comunicarnos.

Me voltee a verlo y me miró con el ceño fruncido, ¡mierda!, con esa mirada lo dijo todo, yo le desagradaba, me dio esa mirada de ándate a la mierda nena. Enrojecí de vergüenza y oculté mi rostro, quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara entera, no quería trabajar con él, no quería que me mirara nunca más así, tuve ganas de llorar, así que le pedí permiso al profesor para ir al baño.

Escondida en el sanitario y con las piernas encogidas lloré, bueno más bien fueron como tres lágrimas, no soy del tipo llorona, así que lavé mi cara y con la barbilla en alto y una sonrisa regresé al salón. Apenas entré sentí la mirada de Edward que ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de mi asiento, estaban a punto de empezar a trabajar, me senté y esperé callada las indicaciones para el trabajo, seguía sintiendo la mirada de Masen y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Él nunca miraba a nadie, ¿por qué mierda me miraba ahora?, ya había dejado claro que le desagradaba, así que no quería que me mirar más.

- deja de mirarme pendejo – le dije mirándolo de reojo, sus ojos se abrieron enormes, estaba anonadado por lo que le dije, no estaba acostumbrado, frunció el ceño y despegó su mirada de mi

no dijimos nada en los minutos que pasaron y cuando el profesor dio las indicaciones nos pusimos a trabajar en silencio, Alice me miraba desde el otro lado del salón con incertidumbre, se que quería saber qué pasaba en mi mesa.

- Bella me pasas esa diapositiva por favor – C A R A J O, él sabía mi nombre, escuché su voz, y mierda si que era sexy, parecía terciopelo, mis oídos pitaban, quería escucharlo hablar más, quería que dijera mi nombre nuevamente.

- Claro – respondí parca y con movimientos mecánicos, tienen que comprender que estaba nerviosa y no quería que se me notara.

Mientras duró la clase trabajamos en silencio, pero sentía que me miraba y de tantos nervios empecé a morderme el labio inferior, era una muy mala costumbre que tenía, pero era inevitable hacerlo en determinados casos, pero hoy al hacerlo escuché un gemido ronco y sexy, inmediatamente miré a Masen, él había gemido y al mirarlo él estaba mirando embelesado mi boca mientras lamía lentamente la suya, mierda, mis bragas eran una piscina, o sea Edward miraba como mordisqueaba mi labio y gemía de placer, sus ojos estaban turbios y su respiración era agitada.

Por supuesto me ruboricé viendo la manera en que me miraba. Sus ojos se alzaron y me miraron directamente.

- no te atrevas a morderte esa puta boca delante de mí nunca más si no quieres que te folle como condenado hasta dejarte sin respiración ¿entendiste niñita? – susurró muy cerca de mi oído dejándome anonadada y con su aliento revoloteando a mi alrededor.

Inmediatamente salió del salón como un vendaval, todos los miraron y me miraron después a mi, blanca de la impresión de sus palabras no reaccioné a tiempo y el timbre que indicaba el término de la jornada sonó fuerte haciendo que diera un respingo en mi silla.

Al llegar a casa Alice me encerró en la pieza y no me dejaría salir hasta que le contara todo lo ocurrido, cuando le dije palabra por palabra, todo lo ocurrido gritó eufórica, saltaba gritando que había cazado a Edward sexy Masen.

- dios Alice no, eso no es así, seguramente fue una broma

- cállate Bella, lo vi, vi como te miraba cuando saliste al baño, cuando entraste y durante toda la clase, mis ojitos vieron todo y eso que hiciste de morderte la boca, fue fenomenal, el tipo estaba que te follaba encima de la mesa y a vista de todos, wow, buena jugada Swan.

- No lo hice a propósito, además él se molestó, me llamó niñita, el tipo es un puto loco.

- No, es un puto caliente de mierda, lo provocaste y él no esperaba que lo hicieras de manera tan inocente

- Me odia

- Se la pusiste dura, apuesto a que ahora todavía se la jala recordándote, por lo que sabemos eso nunca había pasado, ni siquiera Jess pudo llamar su atención, eres mi heroína Bells

Era verdad, me reí abiertamente, había puesto duro a Masen y lo volvería a hacer, ese hombre era para mi, prepárate Masen, esa polla seguramente enorme y deliciosa será mía.

La semana terminó sin novedad, lamentablemente Edward no me miraba en absoluto, era como si no existiera, creo que lo que pasó fue un sueño, porque ni de reojo me miraba.

La semana siguiente esperaba con ansias el taller de biología, pero Edward no entró a clases y mi indignación creció, o sea era un desgraciado, yo me ponía linda y él no me miraba, me vestía sexy y pasaba de mi y ahora que teníamos que compartir clase no entraba, maldito pendejo.

Esa noche de pura rabia salimos con Alice, nos fuimos a una discoteca de moda y dejé que la enana jugara a la Barbie Bella conmigo, hoy me sacaba de la cabeza a ese estúpido niñato del demonio. Hoy quería ligarme a un tipo de verdad, claro que no era tan zorra para acostarme con cualquiera, tampoco era virgen, eso lo había dejado de ser con mi novio el año anterior, claro que después terminamos porque no resultó la relación, pero desde allí no había tenido a nadie, seguramente por eso andaba tan cachonda, lamentablemente Masen era hasta el momento el único que me calentaba, pero eso se resolvería hoy mismo.

Al llegar a la disco nos fuimos a la barra, bebimos, coqueteamos con unos tipos que si bien estaban buenos, para mi no había nada más sexy que ese arrogante de mierda de Masen.

Al ir a la pista con Alice hicimos uno de nuestros numeritos levanta pollas y bingo, a los minutos sentí que alguien me rodeaba la cintura desde atrás pegando mi espalda a un pecho que por lo que sentí era duro y fuerte, traté de volverme a ver quién era el tipo con el que estaba bailando, pero aferró su mano más fuerte a mi cintura no permitiendo que volteara, Alice estaba con los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada y se fue con un rubio de muerte que la jalaba de la mano y se la llevaba no se donde.

Los minutos pasaban y el tipo se movía cada vez más eróticamente contra mi cuerpo y no voy a negar que me estaba subiendo la temperatura, pero quería saber quién era, aunque su aroma era atrayente y sus manos una delicia que paseaba con confianza por mi vientre desnudo provocando estremecimientos en mi cuerpo. Su aliento empezó a sentirse cada vez más cerca, rozaba mi cuello y me estaba volviendo loca.

Plantó un beso húmedo y abierto en mi cuello y no pude reprimir un gemido de absoluto placer, mientras su dura verga se restregaba en mi culo.

- nunca más quiero verte haciendo de zorra si no es conmigo ¿escuchaste Swan? – escuché la su voz y quedé estática, era Edward quien bailaba conmigo, mierda, mierda, mierda, y ¿qué significaba lo que había dicho?

- ¿qué?

- Shhh, ahora no, ahora voy a disfrutar de tu cuerpo Swan, eres tan putamente sexy y me has tenido duro tanto tiempo que vas a pagar por descontrolarme de esa manera

- Yo, yo – no podía hablar

- CÁLLATE de una puta vez, no he dicho que puedas hablar ¿o si zorrita? – me quedé tensa al escuchar cómo me llamaba

- Mmmmm, así preciosa, así me gusta más, calladita, caliente y dispuesta para mi, por que lo estás ¿cierto?, no respondas – dijo y metió la mano bajo la falda, corrió las bragas hacia un lado y metió dos dedos en mi interior.

- Ohhhhh, estás tan húmeda y caliente niña, no sabes las veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti, tres años, tres putos años tratando de evitarte y tú vienes y te muerdes esa puta boca y me vuelves loco.

Mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos, estaba a punto de correrme en plena pista de baile, con muchas personas alrededor que seguramente veían claramente lo que estábamos haciendo.

De pronto sacó sus dedos, me giró hacia él y quedé entrampada en sus ojos mientras se llevaba los dedos mojados a su boca y chupaba ávidamente mis jugos, pero mierda, no había alcanzado mi orgasmo y quería hacerlo ya.

- estás a punto de correrte, pero no lo harás, no ahora, no hoy - ¿qué? ¿pensaba dejarme toda caliente y dispuesta?, maldito Masen

- eres un desgraciado Masen, perdiste tu oportunidad, no me tendrás nunca.

- Eso lo veremos, niña

Me solté abruptamente de su abrazo y salí apresuradamente de la disco, Masen había jugado conmigo y estaba furiosa. En pocos minutos estaba en mi casa llorando de pura rabia, Masen me había toqueteado, me había llamado zorra y me había dejado tan caliente y frustrada.

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese día y ahora era yo la que lo evitaba, no lo miraba, en clases de biología sentía su mirada penetrante en mi, pero hacía como que no me daba cuenta, ja Masen, nadie se burla de Bella Swan así como así.

El rumor corrió como pólvora, Edward Masen miraba insistentemente a Bella Swan y ella no le daba ni la hora, toda esa atención me tenía abrumada, no quería que hablaran de mi, no quería ser el centro de atención de ese tipo de chismes.

Iba caminando por un pasillo desierto en el colegio cuando de pronto me empujaron contra una pared, al alzar la vista mis ojos se traban en la mirada furiosa de Edward.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees niñita para ignorarme?

- Suéltame Masen

- No – gritó y afianzó su mano en mi brazo provocando dolor en esa zona para posteriormente besarme en forma desesperada.

Una vez más me rendí a sus besos y caricias para quedar caliente y frustrada, Edward se apartó de mi, se fue silbando y al llegar al final del pasillo volteó a mirarme y se carcajeó.

Lágrimas calientes corrieron por mi rostro, nuevamente se había burlado de mi, pero juré que sería la última vez, nunca más Edward Masen se reiría de mi.

Esa noche dormía plácidamente mientras mis padres disfrutaban en algún lugar su aniversario de bodas cuando sentí ruidos en mi habitación.

Abrí abruptamente mis ojos asustada, traté de moverme y no pude, algo me tenía anclada en la cama, me desesperé y traté de gritar, pero estaba amordazada y amarrada en la cama, forcejee mientras lloraba cuando escuché una risita pervertida y la reconocí, era Masen.

- por fin a llegado lo que tanto esperabas muñequita – decía mientras caminaba por mi habitación sin dejar de mirarme, claro, estaba desnuda, amarrada, a su merced, quise gritar que me soltara, que no deseaba nada con él, que me dejara de una puta vez en paz.

- Mmmm, no sabes las veces que he deseado tenerte así sólo para mi niña, no me mires enojada sabes que te deseo, siempre lo he hecho, es sólo que… te detesto, no me gusta sentirme así ¿sabes?, no me gustan las niñitas, me gustan las mujeres, pero tú al parecer eres diferente y ahora voy a comprobar justamente eso.

Estaba tan confundida, él hablaba y hablaba mientras fruncía el ceño, me miraba con esos ojos ardientes. El calor recorrió mi cuerpo y una vez más estaba perdiendo la batalla, mi mente se negaba, pero mi cuerpo deseaba sentir a Edward.

Casi sin darme cuenta él estaba besándome posicionado encima de mi cuerpo, podía sentir su erección presionando mi centro, Dios, era tan grande, gemí y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Me sacó la mordaza y me besó con más ganas, su lengua entró en mi boca sin ceremonias, sin pedir permiso, sin esperar por nada, bailaba junto a la mía, se recorrían, se amaban.

Sus manos perfilaron el contorno de mi cuerpo y como respuesta arquee mi espalda.

- eso muñequita, siénteme, nadie te tocará como yo, nadie te joderá como yo, nunca olvidarás esta noche niña, eres mía, sólo mía – gemí vergonzosamente a sus palabras – mmmm, eres tan apasionada, tan sensitiva, me encanta que tu cuerpo reaccione así a mi toque.

Se paró y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, yo casi babeaba, era tan hermoso, sus músculos y esos tatuajes me volvían más y más cachonda, cuando se sacó el boxer abrí la mandíbula completamente, el tipo era enorme, su polla estaba erguida, larga, gruesa, sus venas se marcaban y el jugo pre seminal goteaba, se me hizo agua la boca, quería saborearlo.

Al parecer supo lo que deseaba porque se subió encima de mi torso ubicando su enorme polla en mi boca. No esperó a que me acostumbrara, no me dejó lamerlo, simplemente me hizo abrir la boca y lo metió casi en su totalidad de un solo golpe, era tan grande que me dieron ganas de vomitar, no estaba preparada para esa intrusión tan rápida, como pude me las arreglé para controlarme y darle la mamada que quería. Sus gemidos eran tan sensuales que estaba a punto de correrme, quería juntar mis piernas para tener algo de alivio, pero no podía.

- no se te ocurra correrte sin que te lo indique – dijo en medio de un gruñido mientras seguía embistiendo de forma casi animal, la mandíbula me dolía, pero no quería parar, no quería que se enojara y me dejara con las ganas nuevamente, él era mío y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Entre embiste y embiste lo sentí crecer más aún, le faltaba poco y los movimientos se hicieron más salvajes, pero de pronto paró y salió de mi boca. Mi respiración era muy agitada y estaba completamente mojada.

Se bajó de la cama y tres de sus dedos entraron fuertemente en mi centro haciendo que gritara de satisfacción y con algo de dolor, sus movimientos eran rápidos, desquiciantes, alucinantes, quería correrme, ya no aguantaba más y cuando sentí su lengua masajear mi clítoris lo perdí, me corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, grité su nombre enloquecida mientras mi cuerpo vibraba de gozo, él lamió todo mis jugos, pero cuando se incorporó se veía molesto.

- zorra de mierda, te dije que no podías correrte hasta que te lo indicara, ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias de tus actos – de verdad me dio mucho miedo, se veía molesto y a la vez me miraba tan pervertidamente que quería saber qué me iba a hacer.

Me soltó de los amarres y me puso en cuatro patas, nunca lo había hecho así y estaba anhelante por descubrir cómo se sentía que te embistieran desde atrás.

Edward se acomodó detrás de mí y acarició lentamente mi columna vertebral dejando una marea de fuego por donde pasaban sus dedos. De un momento a otro me tomó del cabello fuertemente y lo jaló hacia atrás. Sus manos se movieron rápidas y apenas alcancé a gemir de dolor cuando me tenía nuevamente amordazada.

Me soltó del cabello, besó mi cuello desde atrás, se volvió a incorporar detrás de mí cuando sentí el golpe en mi trasero, grité de dolor y de la impresión, el bastardo me había nalgueado y dolía como la mierda, pero a él le excitaba porque lo sentí rugir al darme el golpe.

- oh muñeca tienes el culo más hermoso que he probado en mi vida, magistral, pero quedará mejor cuando cante sonrosado para mi – dicho esto descargó nuevamente la mano abierta en mi trasero, una y otra vez, una cachetada en mi culo después lo sobaba con deleite y después otra cachetada.

El dolor fue pasando dando cabida a la lujuria, cada vez que descargaba su mano me sentía más húmeda y mi llanto se convirtió en jadeos y gemidos cada vez más fuerte, no se cuántos azotes me dio, pero el trasero seguramente estaba rojo, al descargar el último golpe no me acarició, sino que paso la lengua caliente por toda la zona y se sintió tan putamente bien que me quería correr nuevamente.

Volvió a coger mi cabello y una mano serpenteó hasta mi centro introduciendo dos dedos.

- Oh, carajo nena, estás goteando, creo que hay que parar la fuga ¿no crees? – sacó sus dedos y aún agarrado fuertemente de mi cabello me embistió de un potente tirón, lo sentí hasta el fondo, Dios, sentí como mi coño se expandía para recibirlo completamente.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda, eres tan putamente estrecha, deliciosa nena, jodidamente deliciosa.

Los embistes eran más rápidos, más fuertes, mi pelo dolía, pero era incapaz de hablar, seguía amordazada y quería dejar de estarlo para poder gritar como loca por todo el placer que me estaba dando, él en cambio entre estocada y estocada gruñía, gemía, jadeaba.

Por fin soltó mi cabello y de pasada soltó la mordaza, afianzó sus manos en mis caderas y se empezó a mover furiosamente, yo a estas alturas gritaba descontrolada, maldecía, lloraba de puro gozo.

- Oh si nena, tu coñito es riquísimo, lo mejor que he tenido, aggggg, maldición, puedo ver como me succionas muñeca es lo más putamente hermoso que he visto y tu culo nena, tu culo sonrosado es mío, toda tú eres mía, repítelo

- Soy tuya, sólo tuya amor, me falta tan poco, tan poco – me emocioné cuando me llamó amor, Edward Masen era mío, definitivamente era mío.

- Aún no muñeca aguanta un poco más.

Se salió y quería llorar de rabia, pero ahora vino lo mejor, me volteó dejándome de espaldas en la cama, se acomodó entre mis piernas, levantó mi trasero dejando un cojín debajo de mi cola, abrió mis piernas completamente, me sentía tan expuesta, pero me faltaba tan poco para correrme que casi no pensaba.

- ¿te han jodido por el culo muñeca? – dijo dándome una mirada desquiciada.

- N…no

- Bueno eso se solucionará ahora mismo nena, porque voy a cogerte rico ese culito respingón, así que relájate para que no te duela.

Fue introduciendo de a poco su falo duro y mentiría si dijera que no dolió, porque ¡mierda si que dolía!.

- shhhh muñeca, relájate, ¡puta madre!, tienes el culo riquísimo – decía entre gruñidos mientras entraba cada vez más hasta que se asentó por completo, mi respiración era dificultosa y el culo me ardía.

Se quedó un rato quieto disfrutando el momento, se veía tan sexy con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, en su cuello duro se marcaban las venas y la manzana de adán se movía con dificultad.

El movimiento empezó lento, tortuoso y de a poco el dolor fue pasando y mi cuerpo de acostumbró a la invasión.

El placer tardó muy poco en estallar y mis movimientos lo alentaron a moverse más rápidamente, sentía cada pulgada entrando y saliendo, era maravilloso. Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos y miraba con la mirada turbia nuestra unión.

- puta madre muñeca, es maravilloso ver cómo entro y salgo de tu precioso y ex virginal culo, me encantas, cada pulgada de ti me encanta – decía ahora moviéndose más rápido y profundo

- Edward más, quiero más, más rápido, más fuerte – gritaba una y otra vez, nuevamente el orgasmo se arremolinaba en mi bajo vientre, faltaba tan poco para correrme

- Eso nena, grita mi nombre, grita quién te da placer, córrete nena, AHORA

- Edward – grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando el orgasmo arrasó mi cuerpo y mi mente, los espasmos eran casi dolorosos, él se siguió moviendo ahora más rápido, más fuerte, parecía que me iba a partir en dos, pero era magnífico.

- Oh muñeca siiii, siii – gritó cuando alcanzó el máximo placer y acabo dentro mío, se movió unos momentos más para prolongar el orgasmo y cuando terminó se derrumbó encima de mi cuerpo.

Aún sin salir de mi me besó tiernamente, fue un momento maravilloso, no quería separarme más de él, era único, era tan feliz entre sus brazos.

Estuvimos así unos minutos más, entre caricias perezosas, besos castos y respiraciones cada vez más controladas. Al salir de mi interior fue todavía más tierno, fue al baño y regresó con una pequeña toalla mojada con la que me limpió mientras repartía besos por mis piernas.

Una vez limpia el sueño me empezó a vencer, Edward se acurrucó a mi costado y me abrazó fuertemente mientras me tarareaba una canción de cuna, así me quedé plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos.

A media noche me despertó con caricias demandantes y nuevamente hicimos el amor, otra vez fue maravilloso aunque más tranquilo, pero no por eso menos explosivo.

Después de ese encuentro se empezó a vestir y la desilusión me bañó por completo, quería que se quedara y así lo expresé, quería amanecer con él.

- Por Dios, creo que me sobrepasé con las atenciones Swan – el tono despectivo que estaba usando no me gustaba nada, su mirada era fría y calculadora, rayando en el desprecio.

- ¿Qué dices Edward?

- Digo que lo pasamos fenomenal nena, tienes buen potencial, pero a mi no me gustan tan niñas, deberías estar agradecida de tenerme aunque sea por una noche niña – no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él me llamó amor, me trató con tanto cariño.

- ¿es una broma cierto? – balbuceé

- Jajajajaja ¿de verdad creíste que después del sexo seríamos novios o algo por el estilo?

- Más o menos

- Pues bájate de esa nube rosa preciosa, sólo tuvimos sexo, rico, pero sexo al fin y al cabo, además yo ya tengo una novia y ella si que es merecedora de mi adoración

- Entonces ¿por qué?

- Porque está lejos en la universidad, la extraño y no puedo estar sin sexo menos cuando se le andan regalando a uno, además soy hombre y estás muy rica, más que cualquiera chica del instituto, eres la única chica de mi edad a la que me he follado, eres afortunada – dijo en el tono más indiferente del mundo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Se acercó a mi una vez estuvo vestido y me besó, ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo por rechazarlo, porque la verdad es que estaba como en shock, Edward Masen me acababa de utilizar de la forma más ruin, aunque claro él nunca me prometió amor, ni noviazgo, pero joder, dolía como la mierda, además el muy puto tenía novia.

Después del beso caminó hacia la puerta, se volvió mirándome por encima del hombro.

- Por cierto Swan, ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, lo negaré y nadie te creerá, ya que no me relaciono con pendejas, esto se creó y murió acá, nos vemos linda – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Estuve todo el fin de semana llorando, pero comprendí que él tenía razón, me había dado la mejor noche de mi vida y no me echaría a morir por alguien como él, los dos disfrutamos del sexo y no empañaría ese recuerdo con llantos y lamentos.

Si, me había jodido a Edward Masen y por lo que me dijo, él nunca se había cogido a nadie de nuestra edad.

En el colegio todo se mantuvo como antes de que Edward empezara con el jueguito de miradas, los dos nos ignorábamos completamente.

No puedo decir que en el fondo de mi corazón no me dolía como habían terminado las cosas, porque dolía, me había enamorado de Edward Masen, pero sabía que era algo que debía aceptar y salir adelante.

**Chicas acá les dejo mi nueva locura, espero les haya gustado, ando un poco depre y me salí de mi canon y les dejé un Edward que más que domward es estupidward, espero no me maten por el final, pero quería escribir algo distinto a lo que siempre hago, y ahora me apetecía un Edward idiota y cabrón,**

**Cuento con sus votos y reviews, ya sea por esta historia o por el león y la ovejita.**

**Gracias, cariños. sandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**ATRACCIÓN DESENFRENADA**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**Nombre del Fic: **Atracción desenfrenada

**Nombre del Autor: **sandra32321

**Rate :** M

**Summary: **Te obsesionas con el chico más caliente del colegio, ese que nunca te ha mirado una vez siquiera, ¿qué hacer cuando él te presta atención? ¿qué hacer cuando despiertas una noche y él te tiene amarrada y amordazada en la cama?...simplemente disfrutar.

**Número de Palabras: **4612

**Advertencias: **Si eres menor de edad, no te gustan las historias "M" con lenguaje fuerte, por favor no leas. Lemmon / sexo explícito escrito. Vocabulario vulgar. En advertencia no hay engaño.

**Tipo de Edward: **Domward

Chicas acaba de comenzar el periodo de votación para el Polla-Ward Contest, les agradecería mucho si se pasasen por la página del concurso **(el link es www. Fanfiction. net/u/3284735** y me dejasen un voto...

Las votaciones comienzan hoy día 08 de enero y acaban el día 20 de este mismo mes, hay historias verdaderamente increíbles así que no dejen de pasar y recuerden dejarme un voto...

cariños. sandra


End file.
